


Sammyclassicsonicfan rants about Nickelodeon haters

by xandermartin98



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FRICK GUYS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammyclassicsonicfan rants about Nickelodeon haters

I don't understand what's wrong with the frickin' Nickelodeon network. What happened to all their good stuff? I remember when the frickin...you know the frickin...Sponge frickin' Bob Square frickin' Pants was still frickin' good and I actually frickin' enjoyed frickin' watching it, for crying out fricking loud!

I'm also frickin' disappointed in the frickin' Cartoon Network...well, aside from Adventure Time and Regular Show, that is. But as much as I hate the frickin' Problem Solverz and frickin' Breadwinners, I have to admit that not all of the current animated programming is bad.

I mean, I really don't frickin' get why adult animation has such a bad frickin' rep. I mean, South Park might be highly frickin' overrated, but at least it's still good! GIVE IT A CHANNNNNNNNNCE!!!!!!!!!

Also, while Futurama may not have been as good as the frickin' Simpsons, I still frickin' enjoyed it! ALRIGHT, GUYS? HOW COULD YOU GO WRONG WITH THAT?!?

And STOP all the hatred toward Family Guy and American Dad! I mean, I consider those shows okay shows! They aren't particularly good, but THEY AREN'T FRICKIN' BAD FOR FRICK'S SAKE! 

I mean, come on, Nickelodeon has improved! Not everything related to Nickelodeon is trash anymore! I know it's hard to believe after we got that mon-STROS-ity, Fanboy & Chum Chum!

STOP CALLING ME A NICKELODEON FANBOY! I'M NOT A NICKELODEON FANBOY! I just like the 90s Nick better, okay? Rocko's Modern Life was THE FRICKIN' BEST! HOW CAN YOU- ARGUE WITH THAT!?! ERRRGH!!!

I mean, when I was a kid I didn't exactly understand Rocko's Modern Life and never really understood the seemingly unrealistic amount of hype surrounding it, so I asked my dad about it over the Internet and he replied saying that I should wait until I get older.

Well GUESS WHAT? Now that I'm older...THIS AC-TUAL-LY MAKES SENNNNNNNNNSE! And all you frickin' Spongebob and Ren & Stimpy fanboys saying "ooh, Rocko isn't cool! Rocko isn't revolutionary! Rocko isn't creative!". Oh, because...

A frickin' adorable anthropomorphic wallaby living in a twisted cartoon-anthro mockery of the real world with his equally grown-up yet immature friends in an absolutely pure frickin' genius, nearly double-Emmy-award-winning animated series that blends slapstick with satire as Rocko finds himself in all kinds of wacky situations involving pretty much every type of adult humor imaginable...

OH YEAH, NOT CREATIVE AT ALL!!! YOU FRICKIN' HATERS DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FRICK YOU'RE FRICKIN' TALKING ABOUT! THIS SHOW IS A FRICKIN' LEGENDARY WORK OF ART! So were both Spongebob and Ren & Stimpy, before both shows completely frickin' jumped the shark!

And at first some people were calling Rocko's Modern Life a failure. Well, look at it now! Look how big of a comeback it's made! 

In fact, I've got my super-limited-edition extra-rare Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series 8-disc DVD box set with one-hundred-percent uncut scenes, special features and the one-thousand-dollar poster included right here!

Yeah, that's right, you fricks...

It's all in PERFECT condition...here it is...PERFECT CONDITION. Yeah, that's right, you frickin' fricks...

Also, I enjoyed Hey Arnold, Rugrats, and even frickin' Catdog. I liked Doug as a kid, and although I never really frickin' cared for the likes of Ahh Real Monsters, I also loved The Angry Beavers.

Nickelodeon is at its best now! I KNOW it's not what it used to be! But...do me a favor and STOP ALL THIS HATRED!!! YOU FRICKIN' FRICKS! What the frick, oh, what the frick? WHAT THE FRICK- FRICK FRICK! FRICK! FRICK! FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!!!!!!!! FRICK! FRICK! FRRRICK! FRIIICK!!!

(and now for a bonus video. Sammy will recreate his "Weirdest Video Ever".)

BARF ON Squidward! BARF ON Squidward! BARF ON SQUIDWARD TONIGHT!

SPONGEBOOB SQUAREPLANTS SPONGEBOOB SQUAREPLANTS SPONGEBOOB SQUAREPLANTS SPONGEBOOB SQUAREPLANTS!

GREEN poop, BLUE poop, ORANGE poop, PINK poop, YELLOW poop, PURPLE poop, GOLD poop, SILVER poop, BRONZE poop, TITANIUM poop...

Spongebob's poop, Patrick's poop, Squidward's poop, Sandy's poop...  
hehehe...

Rocko's poop, Spunky's poop, Filburt's poop, Heffer's poop, POOOOOOOOOOP!

Sneezed poop, peed poop, barfed poop, pooped poop, diarrhea poop, POOOOOOOOOOP!

MAMA LUIGI! MAMA LUIGI! LOTSA SPAGHETTI! BOMBS? YOU WANT IT? IT'S YOURS MY FRIEND! WHEEEE!!! IT SURE IS BORING AROUND HERE!

BARF ON NICKELODEON TONIGHT!


End file.
